Halloween Treat
by Saki Toyo
Summary: "No way in hell am I wearing that."  Izaya frowned. "Why not?" "You're asking me to CROSS-DRESS, flea." When Izaya tries to put Shizuo in a maid costume, things happen. Halloween Oneshot. Lime, Shizaya, yaoi.  Don't like, don't read.


**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Durarara! It belongs to Ryohgo Narita…the lucky man.**

* * *

**Halloween Treat**

* * *

"Trick-or-treating?"

Shizuo Heiwajima, Shinra Kitani and Izaya Orihara were standing in the middle of their classroom. It was the Friday before Halloween. School had ended half an hour ago, and all the other students had already left. Now, why were those three still there? You can imagine…

"_You know, Shizu-chan, you should dress up for Halloween!"_

_Izaya stood next to the blond, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Shizuo could almost _see_ the gears turning in the flea's mind, concocting an evil plan…which undoubtedly, would include none other than the strong blond himself._

"_Like hell I will. Now get the hell out of my sight, flea."_

"_Why, Shizu-chan, are you _scared_?"_

_Click. __**BOOM!**_

_A desk flew in Izaya's direction, hitting the chalkboard and knocking a few screws loose. Of course, the raven-haired teenager managed to dodge it…again. Which, as usual, made Shizuo even _more_ pissed off? He grabbed another desk and threw it at Izaya again, in the direction of the door. Unfortunately, Shinra was just walking in…_

"_Whoa!" He ducked, way too used to this scene. "Ne, ne, Shizuo-san! Please calm down! Waaah!" He screamed again as the two enemies chased each other out the door._

"_Oh dear…"_

It took half an hour for Shinra to finally round up his friends. Shizuo and Izaya were still panting, but the tension in the room was a lot less thick. Shinra smiled. He _knew_ they really didn't hate each other.

"Trick-or-treating," repeated Shizuo. "You want me to go trick-or-treating."

"Yes! That's why you need to dress up! Isn't that obvious, Shizu-chan?" Izaya said this in an innocent voice, but the sly grin on his face betrayed his thoughts. "Besides, I have the _perfect_ costume for you~!"

Shinra winced and got ready to duck. _If they're going to chase each other around the school again, I'm not going to do anything. It's way too dangerous._

"…" Shizuo bit his lip, trying to restrain himself. "…What?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I already have your costume planned out, Shizu-chan! And I have a matching one! Err, well…sort of."

Shinra glanced from Izaya's Cheshire cat grin to Shizuo's angry face. Panicking, he turned to the latter.

"Ne, Shizuo… Maybe you should try it… I mean, how bad can it be?" He paused, glancing at his friend's wavering expression. "It's free candy!"

* * *

It was Halloween night. Ghouls and magical of every shape and size roamed the streets of Ikebukuro. Meanwhile, in an apartment in Shinjuku, two Raira Academy students were fussing over their costumes. Or, to be more accurate, one insanely strong, blond, Raira Academy student was fussing over his costume.

"Oh, God, HELL NO."

"What? But Shizu-chan, you already agreed to it!"

"Only 'cus Shinra wouldn't stop begging! But _this?_ No way in hell am I wearing that."

Izaya frowned. "Why not?"

Shizuo glared at the repulsive costume. It was a traditional French maid outfit, complete with the apron and headdress. Of course, Izaya made sure that it was extremely tight-fitting and barely long enough to cover Shizuo's butt. Wait, how did he get those measurements in the first place?

"You're asking me to _cross-dress, _flea,_" _Shizuo said in a mixture of anger and disbelief.

That Cheshire Cat grin reappeared on Izaya's face.

"Why, yes, Shizu-chan! You're the maid…and I'm the master!"

"_You're_ the master? Oh, no. It should be the other way around."

"Hmm?"

Shizuo closed in on Izaya with a menacing grin on his face. The raven-haired teenager's confident expression changed to one of horror in a flash, though he didn't realize it. His mind was more focussed on the fact that he had _nowhere to run_. He was undoubtedly trapped, and in his own home, too!

The blond studied the flea. It was amazing. He finally trapped him, and it was all thanks to none other than the louse himself. The raven-haired man in front of him shut his eyes – in fear, no doubt. Seeing this, Shizuo grinned. Suddenly his plan changed from simply forcing the flea into the maid costume to making this process much_, much_ more slow and torturous. He pushed the smaller man down onto the floor.

"W-what…? What the hell are you—MMPH!"

Shizuo smashed his lips onto Izaya's. The smaller man flailed around, trying to push the blond off. His arms were grabbed and held down by his captor, and the kiss was deepened. Shizuo licked and nipped Izaya's lower lip, begging for entrance. His prey resisted, but a small moan was all it took for Shizuo to stick his tongue into Izaya's mouth. And…at this point, Izaya gave up trying to resist, clashing his tongue against Shizuo's.

"Hah….mm…."

The two broke apart, panting heavily.

"Ne…hah…Shizu-chan… I…hah…never thought you would…hah…do that..."

_Me neither._

"Shizu-chan?"

Izaya recognized the look on the blond's face – lust. His heart was pounding, but it wasn't due to fear. The feel of Shizuo's lips on his was heavenly, and he wanted that man's hands all over him.

It didn't go as planned. Shizuo actually liked it, and he wasn't prepared to stop. He took in Izaya's flushed, panting face and bruised lips. All thoughts of getting Izaya into the maid costume were replaced with simply getting Izaya _out of his clothes._ At this moment, all he wanted was to ravish the raven-haired teenager.

"Mm…"

As Shizuo's lips descended on Izaya's again, the smaller man obliged. This second kiss was gentler, but just as passionate. The blond released his captors arms, his own hands slipping under the latter's shirt. Izaya desperately tried to unbutton the blond's vest. Shizuo, noticing this, broke the kiss. He slowly removed his vest, then his shirt, smirking. Izaya looked so helpless that it only made him want to take him more.

He gave the man a chaste kiss, then bent down to trail sloppy kisses down Izaya's neck, stopping a few times to nip at the sensitive skin. Izaya moaned, sending heat straight down to Shizuo's groin. He continued to attack Izaya's neck, only stopping to lift the latter's shirt over his head and throw said shirt to the other side of the room. The smaller man was squirming under him, and the blond could tell that he was doing his best to hold in his moans.

"Don't hold it in, Izaya… I want to hear you _scream_ my name…"

Izaya whimpered, clutching onto Shizuo.

The blond moved on to his captor's chest, slowly and tantalizingly nipping and sucking every sensitive spot he could think of. He made his way down to Izaya's navel, spurred on by the man's lustful moans. Hands fisted in the blond's hair, pulling his head up.

Their eyes met. They took in each other's panting, flushed faces.

"Can I?" whispered Shizuo. He pulled himself up to face Izaya, giving him a gentle kiss. It turned deeper with time.

"Nngh…"

"I want you, _Izaya,_" Shizuo murmured into the raven-haired man's neck.

Izaya's arms made their way up Shizuo's back and around his shoulders. "Mm…yes…Shizuo…"

* * *

Shizuo woke up to find a sleeping Izaya in his arms. Fresh red marks on his back made themselves known. Their clothes were scattered all over the room. The sheets were stained – and not only with blood. He looked beside him, watching Izaya's chest rise up and down. Hickeys were visible on his neck.

Recounting what had happened the night before, he blushed.

_What I got was _so _much better than free candy._

**A/N: **Happy Halloween, minna-san! Sorry this is so late – I couldn't finish it in time! But, hey, today is Take Your Kids to Work Day here, so I decided to do it now, while I'm waiting for my mom to finish her meeting. (Shh! If my teacher asks, I was learning about…er, whatever they do here…all day!) ^_^

Anyways, I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes, and if Izaya and Shizu-chan were OOC. This wasn't proofread/beta'd, and it's meant to be a one-shot for Halloween.

I have two more Shizaya fics in the making, both…pretty angsty. I don't know when they'll be finished, but until then, I'll hopefully post some more one-shots! Look forward to a Christmas-themed one soon! ^_^

Read & Review, please! It doesn't even have to be long – I'd be happy if you just said you liked it! (Or didn't like it, if that was the truth. D: )

Until next time, sayonara, minna-san!


End file.
